The quality of the detection of spontaneous cardiac signals and the quality of the capture of a stimulated cardiac event are essential to the effectiveness of the various analysis and control algorithms that are integrated into the implanted devices. Parameters are available for this purpose to allow the doctor to adjust the sensitivity of detection of spontaneous activity and the stimulation energy level necessary to stimulate a cardiac contraction (i.e., a capture) as best as possible. Nevertheless, the optimal values are likely to evolve according to clinical and/or mechanical circumstances (e.g., a micro-displacement of the cardiac probe that monitors cardiac activity and/or delivers the stimulation energy pulses or the effect of drugs), these variations being able to be paroxystic or permanent.